


Adoption

by DaFishi



Series: Making Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AND MAKE THIS A CHAPTERED FIC, AND THE VERY EXPENSIVE OBJECTS, Alone, Alpha Peter, Alpha Tony, And actor, Angst, But Not Much, Fluff, Gen, I CAN BE CONVINCED TO WRITE MORE, I know nothing about cars, M/M, NOT Captain America, OR HOUSES, OR PLANES, Omega Steve, Peter gets adopted, Some angst, also, leave me, peter is baby, steve already loves him, steve is a model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Peter wasn’t expecting to get adopted.But when he does, it’s better than he expects.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Making Family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067717
Comments: 11
Kudos: 121





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tonystarksbutthole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarksbutthole/gifts).



> This was SUPPOSED to be LONG and SAD
> 
> But then I went GAY and saw pretty GIRLS and made it FLUFFY
> 
> My GOD 
> 
> WHY the FUCK are girls HOT
> 
> Guys you feel me
> 
> Unless your gay
> 
> But then u also still get me
> 
> Cause I’m bi

Peter hated the thought of adoption.

Couldn’t people leave him alone until he was old enough to leave the stupid orphanage?

He just sits there, dejected and irritated when he sees a couple enter the orphanage to pick him up.

He groans internally once he realizes who they are.

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.

One was an actor, model, and everything in between while the other ran a multi-billion dollar company.

The perfect picture of an omega and alpha couple.

It was easy to see why they were perfect though.

Steve had the porcelain white skin, plush pink lips, and a curvy but lean built figure that those drool-worthy omega’s had.

The omega had fluffy looking blond hair, crystal blue eyes, and an award-worthy smile.

Peter could also scent a very comforting scent of warm brownies and baked pies on a crisp and cool winter afternoon.

Tony looked almost the opposite.

Dark brown hair and amber eyes with a very distinct woodsy scent, and undertones of chemicals.

Peter guesses the chemicals are from lab work.

He had sun-kissed skin and a fully muscled body from years of work with heavy machinery and decent self-care habits, clearly forced by Steve.

He also had a million-watt smile and Peter realizes he doesn’t know if either of the two’s smiles are fake or not.

Years of practice with paparazzi made their fake smile look easily realistic.

But Peter remembered from when the proposal video was walked to the press the real smiles on their faces.

It was very similar to the one they were wearing now.

“Hi!” Steve says cheerfully, holding out his hand.

Peter simply stares at it until the omega moves it away.

His smile doesn’t falter though, and Tony starts talking.

“My name’s Tony, and I believe yours is Peter?” The alpha questions.

Before Peter can stop himself, he snaps, “I know who you are, you tend to be kind of a big deal.”

Ms. May glares at him for his rude manners and Peter shrinks under her gaze.

Much to the young alpha’s surprise though, Steve actually laughs.

“What, you find it funny I’m being disrespected,” Tony says, faking offense.

“Very much so. Now grab his bags, let’s go,” Steve teases.

Tony holds out his arm and a dumbfounded Peter gives him one of his bags.

He only had two, not very much in either.

The whole way to the car, Steve was asking him questions, but he only responded with yes, no, or stayed silent.

Peter didn’t understand what was happening.

Tony was being so respectful and kind and even let Steve shove him slightly for a crude comment.

Alphas aren’t nice.

Peter was, but that’s because he knew what it felt like to be the one that was getting pushed around.

But Tony treated Steve like an equal.

Not a sex toy or punching bag, but like a partner, lover, someone he couldn’t live without.

But Peter knew better.

He wasn’t stupid.

The young alpha knew there was a price for him.

He knew that the second they got home the sunshine and smiled would stop and they would reveal their true colors.

And so he sinks further into his seat.

Very comfortable with custom made Italian leather.

It was a Bugatti La Voiture Noire, one of the few ever manufactured.

It was painted a bright, fiery red.

“Sorry, kiddo, but Steve made me get one of the cheaper cars,” Tony apologizes. “I wanted to bring the Pagani Zonda HP Barchetta. I got it for Steve.”

The omega in question snorts. “Yeah, I know, so you made the only one in existence blue for me.”

Tony grins and presses a kiss to the omega’s cheek. “Only the best for you.”

Peter’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Bugatti La Voiture Noire cost $13.5 million and Pagani Zonda HP Barchetta cost $17.5 million, being the only one in existence.

They start driving in silence before Steve starts the radio.

As soon as the song on the radio reveals itself as ‘Daisies’ by Katy Perry, Peter wrinkles his nose.

Steve notices right away. “Not a fan?”

“Not even a little,” Peter answers. 

He had decided if they were ok with him speaking his mind for right now, he might as well.

Tony snickers.

Soon, Peter notices they’re approaching an area with many expensive-looking planes.

“Um, where are we going?” Peter asks.

“Oh, to one of our houses in Malibu,” Tony says causally.

“Oh, whose planes are those? There’s like,10,” Peter asks.

“Mine,” Tony causally answers.

Peter’s head was spinning.

“Which one are we going on?” Peter asks.

“I’m thinking the Airbus A380 since it has a garage,” Tony says, though it’s more like a question.

Directed at Steve.

Peter was finding this mind-boggling.

The alpha was actually allowing the omega to make decisions.

And the fact that Tony owned the Airbus A380, which was worth $500 million and easily the most expensive jet in the world.

And the only one of its kind.

“I think that’ll work,” Steve says.

“What’s the least expensive jet you own?” Peter asks carefully.

He knew this man was rich but seeing it was something completely different.

Too bad they’d probably return him to the orphanage.

“I’m not sure. I think it’s the Boeing Business Jet? It’s $73 million if I remember correctly,” Tony muses.

“And how much is the house we’re going to be living in?” Peter asks, dazed.

“About $100 million,” Tony dismisses.

Suddenly Steve smacks Tony’s arm.

“Tony, he’s probably not good with huge amounts of money,” Steve hisses.

Tony winces. 

He turns around as they leave the car and start walking towards the jet. “Sorry, kid, I didn’t mean-”

“No biggie. You guys are probably going to give me back to the orphanage in a week or so anyway,” Peter says as they walk up the stairs to the jet.

When they get inside, Peter barely has time to ogle the golden interior before he’s tackled in a hug.

He’s shocked when he realizes he’s being hugged by Steve.

And Tony?

Because he was enveloped in both the warm cozy scent of the omega but the forest-like smell of the alpha too.

“Peter, darling, we’re never ever sending you back there. You’re ours now. No matter what happens, we’re going to be here for you,” Steve says softly, pressing a kiss to the young alpha’s face.

Peter feels tears sting his eyes.

“We know what it’s like to have crappy parents or no parents,” Tony says softly. “We’d never do that to you.”

And Peter hugs them back.

Because he’s found his family.

At last.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
